There are very few golfers who are sufficiently skilled to consistently place a golf ball onto a golf green from a distance. Usually a golfer's fairway shoot will land in the vicinity of the green. The golfer will then use a pitching wedge to pitch the golf ball onto the green and then a putter to putt the golf ball into the hole. This requires a golfer to withdraw both his pitching wedge and his putter from his golf bag as he approaches the green. The golfer must place his putter onto the ground when making a shot with his pitching wedge, and then must place his pitching wedge on the ground when using his putter. There are a number of problems inherent in placing clubs onto the ground. One problem is the danger that the club will be inadvertently left behind. Another problem is sorting out, as between the golfers in a foursome, which club is whose. Yet another problem is the danger that the club will be accidentally stepped on resulting to injury to the golfer or damage to the club.
In order to address some of these problems, golf club holders have been developed. One example of such a golf club holder is sold under the Trade Name “GOLF BUTLER.” This golf club holder is in the form of a shaft with a handle at one end and a ground engaging spike at the other. Extending transversely in relation to shaft is a member with a plurality of notches. A golfer rests a head of his golf club on the ground and then places a handle of the golf club into one of the notches with the golf club leaning up against the transverse member.